The five star maid cafe
by StephanieMagi
Summary: When Ventus was forced to work as a maid at Aqua's maid cafe, he met the last person he wanted to.


Today is the most important day for all restaurant and cafe owners; inspection day and even Aqua's owned maid café is of no exception. But unfortunately her best worker is sick and she needed another replacement quick because the inspector wants to see every worker's traits. So, she did the next best thing she could, and begged her best friend, Ventus to be the replacement. At first, the boy declined but begrudgingly agreed when Aqua starts to (fake) crying.

Ventus has the appearance of a boy when dressed like one, but when given a girl's clothing, he can be accepted as a beautiful girl in a second, which pleases Aqua because she doesn't even have to give Ven a wig to pull of the maid outfit. And since, she finally has the official rights to cross-dress a boy, why not make it over the top? So, she did, by giving the poor boy the sexiest maid outfit she have; sleeveless button-up shirt with separate collar and shirt cuffs, a short mini skirt with garters and knee socks with shoe heels; damn, girl, you really outdid yourself.

Now, I'm going to skip Ven's outrage and mood swings and move on to the inspector's (which is a woman) arrival. So far, things went fairly well, Aqua's second best worker handling the inspector while the others do their jobs until a scary but familiar-looking customer entered the café. The other maids asked help from Aqua to throw him out as no one wanted to serve him, scared from being sexually harassed but the owner knows that this will make a bad impression from the inspector, so he asked Ven, the ultimate tsundere, to handle said customer.

The cross-dressing boy just twitched his eye at the order. He did not want to do it, not because he's scared of that customer. Oh no, Ventus does not chicken out from any threat, but now that he's wearing a really uncomfortable, exposing maid outfit, he really don't want to face Vanitas at all. He was sure that the demon had heard from someone that he is working as a maid today, and came here just to embarrass him, which is one of the things the demon loves to do.

But since he has no choice, he eventually mans up and walked confidently with a menu folder in his arm. Once he reached to the demon's table, he brought his feet up and landed it on the table with a loud thud, "Get the fuck out of here."

Aqua and the workers were mentally screaming 'what are you doing, Ventus?! We have an inspector here, for god's sake!' while wishing that the inspector, whose attention is directly focused on Ven, would forget all of this. Meanwhile, the stunt didn't scare Vanitas at all, which is something Ven expected but at least it was worth a try. Vanitas just tilted his head and leaned on his chair, extending an arm out along the seat, "My, my, Ventus, is this how you treat your customer? I'm disappointed in you. But then again, you're giving me quite the view, so I guess everything's fine," he eyed at what was hidden underneath the miniskirt but now exposed just towards him.

Still not getting his feet off the table, Ventus coolly replied, "You're not a customer, you're just here to embarrass me and I don't care if you can see my underwear because god knows you already forcefully did that and other things many times already, now save me the trouble and get out of here."

Vanitas was impressed by his little blondie's resolution to kick him out, which will not happen anytime soon, of course, "Well, what if I want to order the six pieces of chocolate éclairs and a soda; that makes me a customer, wouldn't that, Venny?"

Goddamnit, Ventus had been wishing the other boy to not order something and call him that, but he took his feet down, "Then prepare 28 bucks or I will call the police to arrest you," and walked to the counter to serve the order. While preparing the demon's meal, the other workers whispered to Ventus whether is he doing the right thing or not, but Ven just ignored them with a forced smile and walked back to Vanitas' place. He slammed the tray down.

He turned around and was about to walk away but Vanitas tugged his skirt. Ven's face became red as he turned around angrily, "Let me go."

The customer smirked, "And let this opportunity go to waste? Not a chance, Venny, now sit down and please me like the maid you are."

"And then let you rape me? No fucking way," he retorted back.

"Then I'll do whatever I can to shut this place off because you know I will, Ventus," ah fuck, Ven really wanna punch that smirk off of his face.

With a heavy sigh, "You have got to be fucking kidding me," he went around the table and sat next to Vanitas, making sure there's a 10 centimetre space between them, "What the fuck you want me to do now?"

"Hmmm," Vanitas ran his middle finger through the chocolate on the eclairs and faced the chocolate covered finger directly in front of Ven's face, "taste this for me, and make sure it's cleaned afterwards."

Ventus clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, then opens them and mouthed a 'fuck you' before moving forward and covering Vanitas's finger with his mouth, licking every millimetres of skin and gulping down the chocolate. Everyone else in the same room went beet red in witnessing this except for Vanitas who is enjoying even more when Ventus became flushed and removed his finger, now coated with saliva.

"It tastes like fucking chocolate, now finish it and get out of here already," Ven said, still gritting his teeth.

"Oh, I'm not done yet; now feed me those with your mouth. And why, you ask, Venny? Because I can, now do it," Vanitas' smirk grew wider, putting the Cheshire cat at shame as he is very much amused by how much the goody-two shoes is swearing.

'Oh you want me to feed you so fucking bad? Fine, I _will_ stick those Éclairs down your fucking throat' was what Ventus thought when he took a piece of the dessert and put half of it in his mouth. He place his hands on the seat and table to push himself further forward to Vanitas, then thrust the éclairs into the demon's already opened mouth. Ven tilted his head a little bit and bites the dessert in half, then tried to use his tongue to push the eclairs into Vanitas's mouth and hopes he chokes and die.

That is impossible, of course, because Vanitas has a really strong body, including his tongue which has done a hell lot of French kissing. The black-haired boy pushed back Ventus, surprising the blond, making him lean back and griped onto Vanitas' shirt from falling. The maid tries to push back the food by (unconsciously) kissing back as hard as he could and they battled for a whole minute until Ven lost and swallowed the dessert. Vanitas pulled back his lips when he heard Ven gulping, "I'm still not choking and dying, Ventus."

"Oh, I will get you to die, soon," Ven took another piece of éclair and battle with Vanitas again, this time, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck while Vanitas wrapped one of his arm around Ventus' waist as the other arm gripped Ven's right thigh. It ended once again, with the maid, ending up eating the dessert and took yet another one and started the battle again. This continued with the rest of the éclairs, but as they continued, Ven started to moan louder and did not even stop kissing Vanitas when he ended up swallowing the dessert.

Meanwhile, the rest of the people in the room were divided into two groups. Group one stared shockingly at the two people making out in public while group two tried their hardest to ignore the moans and do something else. Sadly for Aqua, the inspector lies in group one.

When the duo reached the last éclair, Vanitas, with some kindness in his heart, gave in and swallowed the last piece of dessert, then continued to lick around every inch of Ventus' inside of mouth, then pulled back. He panted at the vigorous make out session then stared at Ven's awed eyes, then his flushed cheeks, to the saliva dripping from his mouth and listened to Ventus' heavy panting, "Good job, you finally accomplished it, but too bad I'm not dying."

Ventus was about to reply but was interrupted by Vanitas' phone going off. The hand on his thigh picked the phone up and had it to his ear, while the other hand is still holding Ven on his chest, "The fuck do you want, now? I know that's today. Fine, I'm on my way. I'll drive there by myself, no need for any fucking escorts."

He ended the call abruptly and Ventus couldn't help but asked, "Your company?"

"Yeah, there's a new proposal from some fucker overseas, thinking they could bring the business further, and the old man wants me to listen to it. Too bad _he's_ not dying."

The blond looked down; he remembered that Vanitas is the son of a renowned CEO company and was expected to be a perfect son. That has always upset the black-haired boy and pressured him with all the expectations and also limiting his freedom.

Vanitas noticed Ven's worrying face, "Hey, c'mon, relax, its nothing big at least, so he won't bother me much this time, don't worry about it," he then pulled Ven's bangs back and kissed his forehead

Ventus blushed harder, actually liking Vanitas' soft side while the other took out some money from his wallet, downed his drink in one go, and then finally let go of Ventus to stand up, "see ya, Ventus. You're lucky I have an important meeting today because fuck knows I _will_ fuck you right here in public or not. Make sure to wear that outfit till I come back tonight."

"S-shut up!" the blond screamed at the already exiting demon. He sighed and finally noticed the many pair of eyes staring at him, then just realized that he had made out with Vanitas in front of everyone. Just when his face thought he could get a break, he blushed hard once again and literally ran into the staff room and locked himself in the bathroom.

After an hour hiding, there was a knock on the door. Aqua called him from outside, promising that everything is all right and come outside already. He opened the door slowly and stepped outside. The owner explained that she knew Vanitas would do that and understands Ventus' act, thus, forgiving him. Ven apologized shamefully, and then saw the very inspector to be standing next to Aqua. Thinking that he screwed up and Aqua's going to be have a lot of trouble, he was about to beg the lady not to give any punishment but instead, she immediately grabbed Ven's hands and hold them tightly, "You are the maid I've been looking for all these years! Do you know that usually maids are so submissive and ran away whenever they had a customer like that? Well, I'm so sick of that, and I've been searching for the ultimate tsundere maid in my whole life, and I've finally found you! But that's not even the best part, you even had me witness the hottest make out session I will ever hope to dream of seeing and since you, Aqua, had done such a fantastic job of having him as one of your maids and giving him the best maid outfit, I'm giving this place a five star rating!"

Ventus sweatdropped, "T-thank…you?"

* * *

Omg, my first ever published fanfiction. Be gentle with me, please.

Since I'm a new writer, I really look forward for reviews and corrections from readers who are willing to read this shit. xD

Edited! Cause I just finished my exam and noticed how god damn many corrections there are in it.


End file.
